Until it's Gone
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: She had just gotten used to civilian life. Now, Serana Dahl finds herself in a new body, and a new yet still eons old war.


**Well I have a new story for you all. Hopefully I can get back to writing Lost in Paradise and maybe Untamed as well. Anyway, this is my first Transformers story. This is probably my favorite franchise. **

**I should warn you while this takes place in a modified Aligned Continuity. So, Transformers Prime with additions. I modified certain elements like making the femme to mech ratio 50/50 instead of 1/13. Outliers from IDW are also a thing only they are even rarer.  
**

**This is a human transformed to Cybertronian story. I always wanted to write my own.  
**

**I wanted to make it more down to earth, well as far as you can get with this franchise anyway. Also, many fics, with a few exceptions, never really touch on the psychological aspect of being turned into a different species. I wanted to at least touch on that aspect. **

**Reviews and criticism are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OCs. **

Megatron found himself again being ushered to another part of his ship. The dark purple lit halls and the framed ridges felt welcome as the ship itself seemed to recognize the large steel gray mech as its lord and master despite the many cycles of his absence.

Starscream had a second gift to present Megatron after the Decepticon Leader's absence. The smaller more aerodynamic mech strutted along as if the dead body of Cliffjumper was a mere appetizer.

"Follow me My Lord Megatron. While this isn't near as incredible as your own find. It is I dare say rather intriguing." Megatron could hear the undertone of disappointment in his second in commands words. It seemed his second had grown used to giving the orders while in Megatron's absence.

Into the one of the science labs they walked. Megatron raised an optic ridge as the what lay on the table in the center as monitors surrounded a Cybertronian's berth. The being in question was a femme. He could see no markings indicating a faction on the female Cybertronian. Had Starscream found a neutral Cybertronian on this insignificant rock. If so, why would his second waste his Lord's time with such a distraction.

The femme herself had armor that was painted black… no… a dark red. The lighting in the room throwing off his optics. Seeing both tires and wings indicated she was a triple changer. Useful.

"As you can see Lord Megatron, I present you with a new warrior." Starscream couldn't help but chuckle. "The finished result of Project Kaon." The gall of his second. Naming a project after his home city back on Cybertron for a project Megatron himself had no knowledge off.

"There had be a very good reason for this Commander?" Megatron stepped closer causing the smaller mech's wings to droop slightly in fear.

"I assure you, My Lord, that this isn't a waste of time. Project Kaon was something that I signed off personally on. It worked perfectly. And our new warrior merely awaits a designation and to be brought out of stasis." Megatron eyed his second in command before standing straight with his hands behind his back. He walked over to look upon the monitors of the project. The door opened and Soundwave, his most loyal warrior and the Deception Chief Communications Officer entered. The silent mech marched in. His smooth face plate showing no indication of his true emotions. A vow of silence taken at the start of the war to not waste words until the Decepticons had won.

Megatron continued to read the intent of Project Kaon. Yes, he thought to himself. This was most interesting. He turned to the femme on the table. Successful on the first try. Transplanting an organic mind into a cybertronian protoform. Pushing aside his disgust at such a notion. There was a poetry of a lesser being like an organic being uplifted one could say.

"How was this made reality? You both lack the skills for something like this. Unless Shockwave has been resurrected from the dead." Starscream tried to explain.

"My Lord Megtron…"

"I can answer that." A human man, standing on a floating platform rose up into the for behind the table. He had a dark skin tone with a set of goggles on his head. He made a bowing gesture, "Lord Megatron, it was I, Dr. Kendrick Arkeville, who made this happen. When I detected your vessel in Earth's orbit. I made contact. I will admit the raid your second in command conducted to capture me for interrogation was…" The Doctor rubbed part of his chest at the memory. "Eventful. I managed to explain to your subordinates that I was more use alive." Megatron gave a look that said, "get to the point," The Doctor was quick to notice and skipped ahead. _Smart for a fleshling_

"As I was saying after some study of your brain patterns, I noticed that your species and ours have similar brainwave patterns. Patterns could theoretically allow transference of an organic mind into a Cybertronian body. If you are wondering the reverse is untrue. But a human mind could adapt to the new body quite well. Think of it as an upgrade. Now I, like my father _the_ original Dr. Arkeville have always dreamed of such a way to upgrade humanity from these abhorrent flesh sacks we call bodies." He pointed to the screen and moved the hoverstand to the control panel where he hopped off and moved to swipe to other readout. Megatron went over the data.

The room was silent. Megatron noted in the corner of his eye that scientist remained confident despite his life hanging the balance.

"How was her design selected." The Human smiled and tapped the control with his foot and the page on screen shifted.

"The neural map of the woman chose it herself. A sub-conscious representation of her Cybertronian counterpart."

"I see. Was the subject willing. It wouldn't do to have a new warrior with a grudge against the Decepticons to fester."

The human looked nervous. "I assumed you would have some mental conditioning for those selected regardless. Perhaps I made on oversight in only looking for combat attitude. Forgive me for that transgression My Lord Megatron."

The large Mech moved to the test subjects table. She was tall, not uncommon for a femme. Elita One, was known to only be a head shorter than Optimus prime himself. If he had to guess the femme on the table was only half a head shorter than Elita.

Megatron turned back to the Doctor. "Did this femme have any physical training prior to joining the Cybertronian race?" The Human Scientists tapped his foot and the profile of the Human woman with pale skin and vibrant red fur on her head appeared onscreen. Megatron read it seeing a valuable amount of combat records and experience. Useful. The femme's former life was eventful among the first female humans to be accepted into the U.S. Army Rangers. Several missions across two tours of duty. She was honorably discharged and became the world champion all-round fighter in the Medieval Combat League back-to-back.

Megatron heard a subtle venting from the berth behind him. Soundwave pointed behind Megatron. The Leader of the Decepticons turned to see a pair of open blue optics.

"Ah, you are awake my dear. I can only wonder how much you have heard?" He noticed her optics where too busy looking upon her new frame, shocked at her new appearance.

"What did do you do to me?!" The femme tried to wretch herself free, pulling and straining uselessly against the bonds holding to the berth. "1st Lieutenant Serana Dahl Serial number 88865543456879225."

"To answer your question. Why, you have been freed of meager organic flesh and upgraded."

"1st Lieutenant Serana Dahl Serial number 88865543456879225!"

Megatron turned to the scientist for an explanation.

The Human man coughed, "Standard operation procedure for all branches of the American military. If captured the only thing the military personal are permitted to reveal to the enemy is their name, rank, and serial number."

"Hmm, I assume this is not where the operation took place."

Starsceam spoke, "There will be plenty of time to see…"

"I will see it." There was no room in the Decepticon Leader's voice for discussion.

"As you wish, My Lord." Megatron was led into the room opposite the hall. A single protoform hung on a rack which was connected to a small human-sized berth by a series of cables that shortened into wires which hooked into the where the human test subjects head would rest.

"We are ready to conduct a second test. In order to insure the first wasn't a fluke." The human floated down and checked the small terminal designated for his use. "All we need is another subject. I have serval new candidates in mind…"

"There will be no need Doctor. This project will have to be put on hold for the time being. After of course we use the final protoform."

"But I only had the one subject…" The doctor trailed off realizing where Megatron was headed. "My Lord, as I stated it might not work. Despite the first successful test, it would do well for us to examine all such avenues thoroughly."

"I have no use for a _human_ Doctor. If you do not wish to ascend to a higher being, than I have no use for you." Seeing the Doctor trying to keep his composer gave Megatron an idea. He walked around the table using his natural charisma. "We live for eons Doctor. What could you accomplish with that amount of time? What wonders could you create? What could you discover? A daunting prospect I know…"

"I'll do it," The doctor walked and stood in the berth. The straps automatically wrapped around him while a frame of cables inserted directly into his head. Soundwave was at the controls. The human grunted in pain but held a resolved console. There was no turning back for the doctor.

Soundwave initiated the process. Lightning coursed throughout the lines of cables. The Doctor screamed as his berth began to electrify. The protoform melded into existence as the Doctor's mortal life slowly expired. Megatron watched as the new cybertronian lifeform came into being. What he did not expect was the shrieking mass of steel that was. The body formed was neither bulky nor slender. Megatron could see the dark green paint and subtle chrome and lime green accents. Wings indicating a seeker form spread from the back. There was no sign of a second alt-mode like the first subject. The body formed perfectly however after the procedure the doctor opened his new blue optics and wailed in madness. He jerked from his restraints and shouted, jabbering on. His mind seemed to be completely shattered by the process.

Megatron shook his head, "It seems the Doctor could not handle the transformation."

"Indeed, Lord Megatron." Starscream said sycophantly. Soundwave ever silent hit a button on the console. The berth that contained the screaming madmech electrified knocking out the test subject.

"It seems this wasn't a waste of time after all." Megatron said looking over the results.

Starscream jerked in surprise, "What? But… I mean of course it wasn't. I allowed the human to experiment after all."

Ignoring his second's bragging, Megatron spoke, "However, with the lack of protoforms available Project _Kaon_ is now inoperable." Megatron still let a note of distaste enter his voice at the project's name forcing Starscream to droop his wings in nervousness once again. Looking at the ranting lunatic upon the table. "Soundwave lock both the test subjects up. Perhaps after some conditioning they can be of use. Starscream with me." Megatron walked out of the lab, not waiting to see if his second followed. His current project and his destiny awaited him in the containment chamber. While Project Kaon was unique, it paled in comparison to the dark energon, the very blood of Unicron, the Chaos Bringer.

He stopped and looked upon the first test subject through the still open medical bay door. He saw her look of terror mixed with curiosity at his presence. She looked down at herself closing her eyes in a mix of revulsion and a sense of wonder. _What made you different than the madmech in the other lab? I wonder._ The Warlord stopped in his thoughts as he felt the call of the Dark Energon, the call of Destiny. He turned away from the chamber walked toward it.

**...**

Serana shut her optics… no eyes! They were eyes dammit! What was wrong with her helm… no head? This was all a dream. She must have nodded off in her brother's chair and dreamt of going to buy milk only to be abducted by giant alien robots. Then later the terrible pain as her mind was ripped from her body and transferred into this new one. It had to be a dream. Her eyes held readouts and a HUD of sorts. No, no, this was a dream.

"I will wake up in my brother's chair any minute now. She knocked her helm… no head back on against the berth. The pain flared up and she continued to hit it.

She cried out in frustration. After venting hard for about a minute. She looked down at her new form again. She was a freaking robot. At least she looked slender, that was something. Her dark red armor plating with a chrome finish upon her abdomen. She wanted to lift her servo… hand to see it more closely, but she was still strapped the table. She leaned her head back.

She looked around the room, looking for a way to escape. _If only I had a weapon or a tool to get out of here with._ Responding to her command her servo unsubspaced a long blade. She was surprised, her shock at seeing a blade instead of a servo prevented her processor from seeing its use for escaping. After she broke out of her stupor, she began to work sawing at the glowing blue binder. She briefly wondered why she couldn't just pull her arm out. Her thumb digit wasn't in the way anymore. She tried only to feel a strange resistance. These cuffs must be some sort of magnet and considering she was now made of metal it made sense as a restraint.

It took a lot of her focus in that she almost missed the light yet still heavy footsteps outside the hall. The door shifted open and the one robot known as Soundwave entered. There was something creepy about that faceless visor. She had to look away when she saw her reflection_. It is just a dream _she told herself_. Just one that you can't wake from right away_. Two dark purple rank and file robots entered and started pushing her berth.

Soundwave continued to stare. When she looked back to the creepy mute. His visor lit up with activity. It was a display of her, her human self. Human Serana awoke with a start, her red hair shaved off and her pale head has affixed with wires and devices, while her green eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty. Human Serana looked around and tried shouting only to realize she was gagged. The voice that sounded in the background, off screen was a human voice.

With a completely apathic tone the human man said, "Begin test." Serana saw her human self struggling, her eyes cursing the man off screen. Only for resistance to give way as she began to scream in horror and pain. The femme found herself transfixed by the torturous procedure despite her revulsion. Serena watched as her old life ended while blue lightning contorted her body wildly in her restraints. There was a flash. The screen and the video finished with her death, her human body hanging limply making the occasional death rattle as the remnants of the electric horror show finished working through her system. It was all so surreal to see. It ended abruptly with a red smiley face on screen which disappeared as quickly as it came.

Serana only had time to glare at the faceless robot as her berth was rolled away. The visor's images played in her mind only reinforcing her fears. She laid her head back and let them roll her away. There was no point in struggling to get free while being escorted by minions. Better to keep on pretending to be defeated. _Even if I really am_, a dark thought entered her mind.

Abruptly the two minion robots turned her berth toward a cell door, the binders unlocking. Servos grabbed her before she could react and threw in her in a large hexagonal room. Serana stumbled using her new legs for the first time. She managed a few steps before catching the tip of her pede on the ground and landed hard on her face and chassis. The purple subordinates laughed from the hallway before they shut the door, wheeling her cart away. She was alone.

After a moment she got up on all fours and started to slowly stand. Shakily, she walked to the edge of the room. Her steps were heavy, and she knew that she must have weighed a few tons maybe more. When she reached the wall, she leaned against it. She took a few vents. Placing her back to the wall she lifted her arms up and looked at them. Her servos where a light steel color. However, her thigh guards and uppers arms where a mat black. Her red armored plates stuck out of her forearms, shoulder pads, and chins, while her chassis was that dark red like her arms and legs. Her chassis was also distinctly feminine. Something she approved off. While human she always prided her body and kept in shape. She also noticed wing like protrusions sticking out of her back. They pointed down stopping just past her upper thighs. It looked like they were folded back, on to themselves for storage meaning they possibly folded out longer.

Serana stood straight and walked around the room. It was light, a bit brighter than in the hall yet still a shade of purple that seemed to annoy her. However, just thinking that allowed her to adjust her optics. She could see in different tones and wavelengths. Remembering earlier when she was strapped to the berth, she brought her servos up and… she guessed willed the sword in her arm into being. After the blade appeared. She briefly wondered why she kept referring to her body parts in such away. Was her mind being auto translated? A scary thought, yet a minor inconvenience.

Something to put in the back of her processor for now. She started to walk around the room trying do something. She'd knock on the wall just for the hell of it and move to the next one until she realized that she had been walking around this blasted cell for who knows how long. A part of her was dog tired and she sat down where she had stopped and simply went into recharge.

**...**

The sounds of battle echoed outside her cell. Serana sat up and stood to go listen to what was going on the other side. There was a loud clunk and her door opened and she stumbled forward on to her face again. She looked up only to find herself in a full-on firefight. There was a big green dude whacking around the smaller minion types and there seemed to be a lot of those smaller purple minion type of robot just everywhere. She got up and was careful where to stepped as she didn't want to trip and fall again.

Serana looked up to see headlights in the end of the hallway heading toward her fast. Hopping aside behind a one of the wall ridges at the last second, she saw a golden yellow muscle car and a driverless motorcycle shapeshift or something into robots as they blasted past her. Flipping and hopping over dead minion robots before following the green wrecking ball robot.

Deciding it was best to avoid a conflict while still adjusting to an unfamiliar body, Serana went the opposite way. She hoped she didn't run into that giant leader robot or that creepy faceless one. She had enough to deal with right now. She eventually heard voices and turned into a room to find human children. They were so small, well more like she was now much taller. They reacted to her presence, clearly afraid of her. They tried to hide but the smallest with a strange haircut one ran out to get a backpack he left behind. Serana reached out and grabbed the pack careful to not crush it with her new servos. The human boy stopped dead in his tracks. The was a fearful look in his eyes behind those thick-rimmed glasses.

Serana held it to the boy with what she hoped was a kind smile. "Here you go." He paused before he took it and backed away. She must have looked friendly enough. Serana had a thought. Were they test subjects too? Anger boiled within her. She closed her optics as emotions she had been repressing started bubbling to the surface.

A purple minion robot walked in the room. It stared at the corpses of its dead fellows. The minion looked and saw her standing there. She reacted swiftly, her battle mask flipping down over her face. Serana unsubspaced her sword and charged the robot. Stabbing into the robot's abdomen. It seemed shocked and surprised at the action before it backhanded her in the helm. She stumbled back slamming against an unused console. Serena was caught by surprise actually. He moved way too fast for something that big. She did too now that she thought about it. Her sword subspaced and shifted back into a servo allowing her to grab the edge of the console she had stumbled into. The minion shifted its arm into some sort of gun. Time slowed as there was nowhere for Serana to run.

"Hey Ugly!" One of the children, the girl called out.

"Miko!" another older boy chided.

The minion bot had a moment of indecision before being shot in the back by the blue femme Serana had seen earlier. Serana was venting nervously, looking at the other robots in apprehension. Where they going to shoot her too? She raised her servos up, holding the palms out. Her battle mask lifted back up.

The female robot's face remained hardened, but she lowered her arm guns. She looked at the children. "Let's go."

"What about her?" The youngest boy said.

"Yeah, she saved us! Even if the execution was subpar." The young girl called out. Miko, if Serana remembered right. The children took a picture of whatever was on screen before hoping inside Goldie.

The blue femme sighed. The robot woman turned into a motorcycle once again. The motorcycle called out as the oldest boy hopped on her, "You coming?"

It wasn't a question really.

**...**

Serana was so confused but she stepped forward regardless. Today had been one helluva ride. Things were shaky up till after she had met the kids. After running awkwardly through the base which turned out to be a damn spaceship. She had to run through a portal to somewhere else. Serana remembered collapsing for some reason. Something to do with flashing warnings going on about fuel levels in her tanks. Apparently she had been running on fumes.

Now she awoke again on a berth. Her optics opening to a white painted mech. There goes that strange terminology corrector in her processor again.

The mech in question was painted white with orange accents like an ambulance. Considering the number of transforming robots from earlier, she wouldn't be surprised if he did turn into an ambulance.

She groaned as she sat up, "Ep, ep, ep," the medic said. "You shouldn't be out of bed. You need time to let the energon work through your system."

"Ener-what now? Nevermind that. Where am I? And who are you?"

The medic huffed in irritation, "That is need to know. Now, I have noticed that you have no identifying insignia so I must assume you are nonaffiliated. As to why you were on a Decepticon warship. Perhaps you can elaborate."

Serana found herself thinking on what was just said. Nonaffiliated, Decepticon. What was Grampa-bot on about?

So, she came out with the truth, which in hindsight was probably not the best option.

"Uh, I was previously human until I was abducted a day or two ago to be experimented on by a crazy human scientist along with a bunch of giant robots. I was hooked up to a machine and had my… I guess consciousness transferred to something called a protoform. Whatever that is? After that I awoke strapped to an examination table, a story or two taller and made of metal. Later imprisoned only to be released accidently in some sort of struggle on an alien spaceship of all things." Serana found herself chuckling, "Did I mention my hand can do this now?" She unsubspaced her sword and then subspaced it again. "See"

The medic crossed his arms, "Stop that, you'll over work your t-cog."

"My what now?"

"It seems your time with the Decepticons has addled your processor."

Serana chuckled again, "You have no idea how messed up my time with them was." She shook her head and laid back, giggling slightly.

"RideRawhide!" Serena looked around from the berth. That voice was so familiar. She sat up once again.

The medic noticed. "What did I tell you…"

"Who was that?"

"Agent Fowler. A human. Now lay back and…" the medic was once again interrupted as Serana stood, the ground shook.

"Captain?" She moved too quick for the old mech to grab her.

She found her old Captain on a hospital gurney looking well out of it. It didn't stop her from trying to talk to him. "Sir, it's me Lieutenant Dahl. Sir?"

"What are you on about femme?" The old mech was not far behind her. She just now noticed a type of arm brace on the old bot. His voice was confused.

"Why are you trying to report to a human?"

Serana sighed, "Because I was human until about a day or two ago."

The old medic burst out laughing. "That's impossible. Come, Ill scan your helm for processor damage." Serana turned and looked at the Mech. She glared. She had enough of this, everything from the past few days. Getting turned into a metal giant, having that faceless weirdo taunt her with her own death, then wondering aimlessly around that cell for who knows how long. Serana found her voice laced with venom.

"I. Was. Human." Something in her glare must have gotten through to the old bot. She really wanted to hit something. "They hooked me to some device and bam, no I am a few stories tall and bullet proof."

"Impossible." His tone was still dismissive but there was small hint of doubt in his voice. "Sit, I will do a processor scan. We'll see if you're telling the truth." Serana gritted her denta and nodded. She moved back over to the examination berth again.

The old mech held up a scanner "My name is Ratchet, if you're wondering."

"Formerly 1st Lieutenant Serana Dahl, U.S. Army Rangers. Discharged."

"Still insistent on that narrative, I see." The scan finished and Ratchet went over to a monitor and looked over the data. With a shocked vent, "By the Allspark." He turned back to Serana. She raised an optic ridge.

Ratchet approached her. "You seem surprisingly calm for what supposedly happened to you."

"I don't really see how acting anything other than calm would get me through this whole ordeal otherwise. So, calm it is. Even if I want to slam my helm into a wall." Serana felt the weight of her situation giving her a sense of finality.

Heavy footsteps entered the room. Serana found herself looking up at the large mech. His torso was red while his legs were a mix of blue and chrome. His helm was blue was well. He had a fatherly countenance about him. He was also about as tall as the Decepticon Leader.

"I only heard the tail end of your conversation with Ratchet. If true, then it would be disastrous for humanity as a whole." He moved to put a hand on her shoulder, "However, I am sorry for what happened to you."

Serana found herself smiling a bit at the genuine tone. "Thanks, could I get a name sir?"

The robot stood tall, "I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. We are Autonomous Cybernetic Lifeforms from the planet Cybertron. Though your circumstances are out of the ordinary. We would be honored to have you among our ranks."

Serana stood even at the Ratchet's protests. She saluted the big bot, "I think I will take you up on that offer. However…" She looked down at her servos. "I am not quite used to all this…" but she looked back at the Autobot leader, "Yet."

"Indeed, you will no doubt need physical training. If you are to fight alongside us. My team is very skilled. No doubt taking on a fresh forged would lift their spirits."

"Optimus, I can I speak with you a moment in private." The medic took the leader across the room. They spoke in hushed whispers. Optimus nodded before Ratchet returned. "Turn and face the wall. I have one test that I need to do."

"Alright," Serana said with a skeptical note in her voice. She shifted in her seat as the Medic bid.

"I need you to open your chassis."

Serana placed her hand on her chassis feeling for a way to open up her chest plates. "How do I do that?"

Ratchet sighed.

"You don't need to use your servos. Just think deep down and will it to open. It might take a while." Ratchet waited while she tried. Her optics shut tight, and head swimming with thoughts. After a while she poked an optic open and whispered.

"Is it working?"

"No, you need to focus deep within on your spark. Then will your spark to present it to the world."

"My spark?"

"A Cybertronian… what is the human equivalent?" Ratchet places a hand in his chin in thought.

"A Soul, so focus on my new robo-soul. Got it." She heard Ratchet scoff, and mutter something. Serana didn't hear as she found herself lost. Something pulsed within her. She followed it as her mind saw the pulsing green spark. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. Her chassis had split apart and revealing a lime green spark in a chamber of sorts. _Now this is weird_. Serana thought looking down at her opened chassis.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet said. "You may close your chassis now." Serana did so.

A thought entered her head. _He was seeing if I had a soul_. That made her uncomfortable for some reason.

"Burgerrush!" Captain Fowler shouted from his gurney. Serana ignored it.

Optimus approached. "Ratchet?"

"The test was successful. Impossibility aside, she is also an outlier and a triple-changer to pede."

"Hate to sound like a playlist on repeat, but what are you talking about now?" It looked like Ratchet was about to answer, but the sound of a muscle car rolled. The robot looked excited and his voice said something in a high-pitched whine that passed through one of Serana's Audio sensors and out the other.

"What did he say?"

The little yellow-gold mech looked confused and walked up to her. Again, the whines in various pitches were lost to her. It was frustrating, because there was a pattern that eluded her.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't understand that. I can almost, but it's just not working right." She conked her helm to see if that helped.

The little mech tried talking some more, until the Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Bumblebee, our guest has had a long day. Perhaps you should go and rest. Once we locate the space bridge coordinates, we will be bridging to stop Megatron."

Overhearing this Serana, "That's the that tall mech, the leader of those Decepticons. The ones that," she gestured to herself, "did this to me."

"You saw him?" Ratchet said in surprise.

"He was there when I came too, getting the report on Project Kaon from his lackeys. Starsomething and the creepy faceless one."

"Starscream and Soundwave." Optimus corrected. "This project Kaon you speak of."

Again, Serana gestured to herself. "That would be me. Well the project that made me like this."

"I am not sure of their capabilities to make more like me, but they treated my success as a fluke so perhaps it is not as easy as they thought." Bumblebee, warbled his voice in confusion. Serana found herself agitated that she could still almost understand yet couldn't.

"Bumblebee, we'll talk about what's going on later." Ratchet admonished. The golden-yellow mech threw his arms up the keen of his voice dimming as he left to the main room.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing for you," Ratchet grumbled, "But you were talking about Project Kaon. I can't see Soundwave and Starcream especially, being able to pull this off."

"They had help from a human man, Dr. Arkeville."

"The Decepticons working with a human." Ratchet scoffed.

Serana frowned, "He said they only kept him alive because the project had potential. I never saw him, or the others say for Soundwave after the big… Megatron left."

Ratchet gave a look to Optimus and looked back at Serana. "Your story could be true." Serana was going to protest. "However, there are other possibilities. You could have had your memories altered in such a way that you believe you were once human. That seems the most obvious. However, even if I couldn't see the Decepticons wiping the mind of a triple-changer. Too valuable a resource to lose."

"Indeed Ratchet, but I am open to giving her the benefit of the doubt." He turned to Serana. "Serana, your circumstances may be out of the ordinary. My previous offer still stands. Hopefully we can help you with your situation." Serana stood. She looked at how tall she now was in relation to Optimus. She only stood a head and half shorter. As Ratchet came up just to her shoulder. She turned to the large Mech. The Leader of the Autobots.

Serana saluted. "Sir, you have my sword." She mentally cringed letting her inner Lord of the Rings nerd show even for just a moment.

Optimus nodded, "When Arcee or Bulkhead return, they will be able to show you around. Ratchet and I have to find out when and where Megatron will be."

"Does that mean I can get up and walk around a bit?"

Ratchet sighed, "Yes, don't stray too far."

Serana, with a bit too much excitement. Hopped off the berth. The ground shook a bit. "Right, not exactly light anymore."

Ratchet grumbled something. Serana found herself just wandering around the main room looking at the stone. It looked like they were in the desert somewhere by the stone coloring. What did she know about rocks anyway? So, she wondered over to the raised platform that Agent Fowler's bed resided on. He looked to still be recovering. Whatever happened to him on that ship must have been brutal.

The loud whine of a motorcycle engine could be heard before Serana looked and turned to the motorcycle. _This must be Arcee, if she is the one named Bulkhead, I'll eat my tires. Also, I have tires now. _Serana thought to herself.

The tiny motorcycle transformed into the blue femme. She seemed much shorter now that the two-wheeler wasn't pointing guns at her. Acree noticed her and went to talk to her, but Ratchet called her over first. Ratchet was probably telling Arcee of Serana's condition. Which was fine. She doubted she could play a Cybertronian forged native for very long.

Arcee gave Serana a sideways look during her conversation with Ratchet. "Your Serious." Serana couldn't help but shake her head with a tiny smile. Arcee nodded one last time and walked straight up to her.

"So If I heard correctly, then you have been having one pit of a day." Acree leaned back and looked up at the taller femme.

Serana nodded, "You could say that. I am surprised that so far you have all been taking my story so casually."

Arcee inspected her servo seeming like she didn't really care. "Who's to say we all are?"

"Oh," Serana frowned. "Regardless could you show me around. I was told to wait in the main room for either Bulkhead or you."

"I see," Arcee began walking down the hall. "Follow me, I'll get you set up. We have a few spare rooms."

"Right behind you." She followed the smaller femme. Serana was led to a room with a very small berth. Well small in relation to her anyway. She noticed that Arcee had closed her optics and ran a servo over the berth. She snapped out of her reverent haze and went back to business.

"Okay. This button will allow you to adjust the berth size. Looks like you're going need it." Serana didn't know if to be insulted by that. She felt she should be, but kept her intake shut. She watched Arcee adjust the berth taking note of how to run it. "Then once you get it suited to your needs. You'll be able to recharge soundly. Any Questions?"

"Uhm, nothing that I can pin down within one question." Serana said.

"Then go find Optimus or Ratchet when you do," Arcee shoved past the taller femme as if trying to get the hell away from Serana, or this room. Serana was kind enough to move out of the way. She went and sat down. She hit some buttons adjusting the berth to sit a little higher. At least until it just touched under her knee joints. She sat for a moment thinking on the last few days.

All of what had just transpired hit her like a freight train. It just sort of happened. She put her face in her servos and just wept or at least her new species equivalent.

"God, oh God, why did this happen?" She sobbed. "I… why…?" She wanted to… just go back or better yet, wake up. She smacked her helm, "Wake up!" She said to herself. She found herself shaking and hit herself again. "Wake up! Damn it this is not real." She grit her denta… no they were teeth, dammit teeth. Humans had teeth. They had eyes, heads, hands, and feet. Not optics, helms, servos, and pedes. She let out a small cry. Before flinging herself back on the berth. She stared at the ceiling for at least a half hour before she just fell back and went into recharge.

**...**

_She was back on her older brother's ranch in Montana. The long flat rolling green hills could be seen in either direction for miles with patches of golden yellow wheat here and there. The air smelt crisp as she went to get in her truck. There was a slight cool morning breeze flowing through her dark red hair. It felt good. _

_She opened the door on the shed. The large door slowly lifting as the old electric motor whined in protest. Her truck sat up front ready to go. _

_The dark red one-ton pick-up had a topper on it. Something her fiancé put on so he could sleep in the truck when he went hunting. Somewhere on the other side of the state up somewhere by Kalispell, was his usual spot. She didn't have the heart to take the topper off and make it a proper pickup. It was how he liked it. How he liked before he died. She drove out on the gravel road heading south toward the pasture her brother's cows and her own cows where in. She turned on the radio to some random country station. Out in the sticks, the radio section was a bit dry. _

_She drove on. Then a rider-less blue motorcycle sped on by. _

_"What the hell," Serana watched as the motorcycle tore off down another road ignoring the stop sign. She stopped her pickup a moment at the intersection watching the motorcycle's retreating dust cloud. She shook her head. _

_"Seeing shit." She mumbled and turned the opposite way toward the pasture. She crossed the cattleguard and drove right into the pasture following the old prairie trail leading to the water tank. Sure enough, the black and red herd of beef cows were standing around the it, looking at the empty water tank. _

_"Fucking float. Tommy should have gotten a new one ages ago."_

_She went and slapped the side of the metal box holding the pump. A moment later the pump turned on with high pitched sucking growl, deposited water into the trough. _

_Serana heard some sort of pick up engine and turned to see a green almost military looking truck ramming through the field. She stepped forward. _

_"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She took another step, turning back to her pickup to go track down the idiot racing through her brother's land. That was when she felt something crunch followed by the bellowing of cows. She looked down to see a metal foot had crushed two cows underfoot. Driving the other stupid animals crazy with the smell of blood. She realized the giant metal foot was hers when it lifted. _

_"I… what is going on." This time she saw a golden yellow muscle car driving up the prairie trail. _

_Just before the car reached the herd, it turned into a robot it waved its arms at her talking in whines and long beeps. _

_"What are you." She took a step back and crushed another animal. The yellow car acted strangely. She looked around not seeing her pick up among the herd. _

_"Where is Dallas' pickup?" She turned this time careful not to step on anymore cows. Why hadn't they run off? She had to chase them away from the robot. That's when things took a turn for the strange. She was back in the pickup. Something was wrong she could see, and not see. Seeing the cows, she honked the horn. She rolled forward, actually feeling her tires dig in and every bump and vibration that passed through her shocks after that. _

_It took her a horrifying moment to realize she was the pick-up. _

**...**

Serana came back online, venting heavily. She looked around the room. It looked to be a garage that was built into a mountain. She finally looked down at herself, realizing she was still metal. The dream's nightmare replaying in her mind. She turned and sat up. Looking down at her servos. Really looking at them, taking her right hand and caressing her left.

Serana could feel her right touching her left. There was a warmth that she had not expected. She felt each digit and then let it drift to her arm guard. The armored piece she could feel, but she could not feel her hand's touch on it as clearly. Perhaps her sensors were dulled in the armor sections. Made sense. She did this for who knows how long.

She looked up seeing how much time had passed and wondering if anything substantial was going on. These Autobots have been fighting a war and if there were any indicators, these guys were the underdogs. From all metrics they were the ones who wanted to protect humanity. The ones that cared that their war had spilled over onto her world.

Even if Serana's own personal world was shattered. She wanted to curl up and sit in the corner, but if anything, being by herself would ensure her loss of self.

If was at this point, she realized the best thing was to keep busy. To push all this… everything aside. Serana needed to find an outlet. She looked at the door to her room. She walked over and pushed the button. The garage door opened slowly like they all did.

She marched straight to the main room. Ratchet was looking at screens. Those kids from earlier were here as well. All were intentionally watching the monitors. Engrossed in the display. Watching footage of the Autobots. Serana's presence wasn't even noticed as she approached. Quite a feat of concentration as Serana hadn't quite mastered walking lightly. Her steps having a noticeable vibration.

The monitors were filled with data from helm cams. Optimus' being the primary focus and the big bot was fighting Megatron. Both were throwing down. Each hit from Megatron could almost be felt through the monitor. However, Optimus ended up losing causing all present to grasp. Even Captain Fowler did so. Serana was too engrossed to notice his presence.

Something the other Autobots did, had an effect. Causing the giant donut, they were fighting on to implode. It wasn't long before the Autobot's were enroute back to base. The groundbridge opened and they all returned. Arcee took a hit and needed to be put in the Iso-cube to stabilize her. Which was more like a cylinder.

In all this she noticed her Old Captain walking toward her. "So, you're the new bot, that escaped the ship where I was held captive"

"Sir, yes, Sir" Serana stood at attention. She drew a few eyes and optics to her display. "Captain it is good to see you again."

"Again? Also, I am retired."

Serana realized what she had said and done. She noticed out of the corner of her optics, that concern was etched heavily into every bot who currently knew her conditions's face.

"Sir I don't know how to tell you this, but it's me. Lieutenant Dahl. I was captured and changed into a giant robot about a day or two ago." Serana would have continued.

"Right," Fowler said skeptically. "And I am Uncle Sam's Tophat."

Serana mind stalled for a second. _Of course, he wouldn't believe me. I am a giant robot for pete's sake._ "Right, of course. How silly of me. Just forget I said anything."

Serana made as if to introduce herself to the large green mech, who must have been Bulkhead.

Fowler's words called out, stopping her tracks. "Pakistani border. 2006. We set down in known guerilla territory. I assigned Serana, Rolland, and Terry, to scout head. What happened."

"We were ambushed and forced to retreat back to the unit."

Fowler snorted, "That's what…"

Serana interrupted him. "Only Rolland wasn't there. He had the flu or something. He was puking his guts out. He had some sort of bug and had to stay back. He was listed in the mission report as having participated in the action due to a clerical error."

There was a shocked look on Fowler's face. It lasted briefly before he looked directly at Prime. "By Lady Liberty's stockings you have a great deal of explaining to do."

The children looked just as shocked. Well the boys did, Miko looked like she had seen the worlds coolest… whatever kids her age enjoyed seeing these days.

Prime and Ratchet took Fowler aside. They explained everything.

"Dr. Arkeville, huh, that does raise some eyebrows. He died years ago but rumor had it, he adopted a South African boy. Some say the kid took up his adopted father's work with the same obsession." Fowler rubbed his chin. "I will have to notify the Pentagon of this development.

"You believe us just like that?" Ratchet snorted.

"I do. Sometimes in my line of work the craziest most out-there answers are the most straight forward. Serana Dahl was reported missing and the inclusion of make all the pieces fit together." He turned away from the Autobots leader and medic. She stood still and waited as he walked by. He stopped and looked up her even for the raised platform.

"If what they say is true, then hang in there, soldier." Serana gave a salute, which Fowler returned.

"Sir, yes, Sir."

Fowler nodded and strode into the elevator. Serana waited until the doors closed to let out a heavy vent. She looked around the room. Optimus was still by Ratchet asking upon Acree's condition. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were talking to each other. The whines and whistle of Bumblebee's vocalizer unnerved her a bit. She continued regardless. If she was going to work alongside or at the very least live here. She should get to know the other Autobots. She had to.

Serana could see that Bulkhead's name was fitting as he was certainly large and rotund. He had a deep voice and sounded a bit reserved as she approached.

"Looks like Arcee will pull through." Bumblebee sent an affirmative nod with a whine.

Serana summoned her courage. Meeting people used to be fun for her. Now she had never been more nervous. "Hello."

"Uh, Hi. You're that femme we pulled from Screamer's ship." Serana nodded and Bumblebee let off some clicks and warbles.

"Pardon, I still can't understand you." Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"That's strange," Bulkhead brought up, "Has Ratchet had a chance to look you over?"

"Not thoroughly, but with what has been going on. It is not surprising."

"Yeah, we sure had hands full these last few days. What with losing Cliffjumper and then the Spacebridge fight." Bulkhead gave Bumblebee a friendly cuff on the shoulder. "But we pulled through."

Bee gave an affirmative warble and rubbed his shoulder.

"So is what Ratchet told us true about you being human?" Serana looked to the side remembering the last two or three days.

"Yes. I think. It is possible my processor was tampered with."

Bulkhead looked as if he regretted asking. Rubbing his servo on the back of his head, "So, uh, my names is Bulkhead and this our scout Bumblebee." Bee jumped and grabbed her servo shaking it excitedly.

"Nice to meet you both at least officially." Serana gave a nod to Bee. "She laid a hand on her chestplate. "I am Serana Dahl… at least those are who my memories said I was. Both possibilities are not ideal."

"So, you been shown around base? I have been meaning to show the kids." At the mention of the kids, Serana looked around hoping they weren't nearby. She looked down.

"I didn't even…" There was a bit of horror on her face.

"Yeah, we'll all have to be more careful." Bulkhead said. Bee took off and went to speak with the youngest kid on the balcony.

"I see," She was going to ask Bulkhead about going outside. The sound of tiny footsteps drew her attention.

"Woohoo! You really scrapped those con's Bulkhead while in space I might add. It doesn't get any more metal than that." Serana was afraid to move and accidently stepping on the girl. The crushed cows from her dream came rushing back into her head, full force. She heard someone call out her.

"Sorry what?"

"I was saying. Is what happened to you true?" Miko sounded a bit miffed that she had to repeat herself.

"Yes, well maybe. You're Miko correct. I should thank you for helping me on the ship."

"Don't sweat it, you helped us too. But that mushy stuff can wait. So, give up the details woman!"

"What details." Serana frowned.

"Ugh do I have to spell it out for you. What's it like being a bot?"

"Uh, I see a HUD of sorts in my optics. It reads out energon levels and stuff like targeting." Serana hoped that would be enough.

"Boring," the girl sighed. "I want the good stuff. Like what changing hands into blade feel like, or oh what is like being a car." Miko noticed the wings on Serana's back. "Oh, you're a jet."

"I haven't transformed yet. So, I couldn't tell you any of that." Miko got a dejected look on her face. The girl's face brightened. "Oh that means we can help you pick a new mode. What's your name? I don't think you mentioned it."

"Serana."

"Ugh, you're going to need a new name. Something totally bot-worthy."

"Uh, Miko. I don't think you should go there just yet." Bulkhead warned.

"Oh, sorry I…" Miko had the self-awareness to realize what she was saying and looked a bit guilty.

Serana used Miko's stall in the conversation to excuse herself. "It's fine. I am going to check on Arcee." Serana turned and walked over to Ratchet. Optimus had moved to talk to the older boy. Serana still hadn't got the boy's name yet.

"How is Arcee?" Serana asked.

Ratchet snorted, "She is stable, but you on the other hand." He frowned. "If Fowler hadn't taken it so smoothly?"

"It sounded like he did, but I am not entirely sure. I am sorry. It has been a rough few days. I don't… I just… felt so directionless."

"Hmm," Ratchet grunted as he went over Arcee's readouts. "You said felt. Am I to assume that you longer feel directionless?"

Serana nodded, "Yeah, what I saw on that screen. The battle you have been fighting. Outgunned and outnumbered. It spoke of a group of individuals that will not stand by while such a monster it at our door. All this for a world you do not even call home."

Ratchet sighed, "So you do wish to join us then. A nonaffiliated or maybe even… what you were for more than just survival."

Serana nodded. "Well, yes. Also, if Captain Fowler is willing to put up with you then I have no real reason to not join. He would quit if you Autobots were anything like Megatron." There was also the fact that whatever energon was, she would have a helluva time finding it on her own. And if she helped them in their war, it could probably build some good will.

"I see." Ratchet went back to his monitors.

"So, I heard about what happened." Serana turned to see the oldest human boy who rubbing the back of his neck. He was looking concerned over at Isocube.

Serana nodded awkwardly.

Jack offered a hand, "I'm Jack, Jack Darby by the way."

Serana looked at the hand. "I would shake, but I don't think my motor control is all that good yet." Jack retracted the hand, "Though I am Serana. Formerly human. At least, I think. Ratchet's theory about memory alteration shouldn't be discounted." She leaned in close. "But between you and me. I am seriously freakin' out."

Jack nodded. "That is not surprising. Don't know if I could handle it either. Still nice to meet you. At least you're still not back on that warship."

Serana found herself mentally cringing, "Yeah. I suppose I am very lucky in that regard"

There was an awkward pause.

"Anyway, I will just stay here and keep an eye on Arcee."

Serana nodded, "Sure, and I'll just go meet the last kid."

"Raf," Jack corrected.

Serana nodded. Why did she feel so awkward talking to humans? She still was human, or was she? Was Ratchet right? She didn't know what possibility was worse. Anyway, she seen Bumblebee again talking animatedly to Raf.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing Bee." Serana let out a quiet vent.

"Hello." Both looked at Serana. "I have yet to meet you. Well since we met on that spaceship."

Bumblebee warbled something and Raf smiled. "Yeah, it was brave of you to help us. Bee told me of what happened to you. He also said you can't understand him because of that."

Serana rubbed the back of her helm. "Possible. I guess." She was about to say something before the Isocube opened admitting Arcee back into the base. No worse for wear. Optimus made a speech about how the Autobots and their new Human allies worked well together. How the threat of Megatron was gone, but his followers remain. A damn fine speech from what Serana could gage, a damn fine leader.

Things were going well it seemed. Perhaps in time Serana could find a place here.

**A/N: Serana's army serial number was intentionally made so long as to not accidently use a real-life service member's serial number. Also if she doesn't use much military terminology it is mostly because she was discharged and integrated back into civilian life.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the start of my first Transformers story. **


End file.
